


Nothing Like The Sun

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin





	Nothing Like The Sun

“More. Take me deeper.”

Jim is kneeling, head on his crossed forearms, shoulders pressed into the thick fur rug, thighs spread, dark hair curled with sweat around his face. Flushed with arousal, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, uttering soft moans of pleasure-pain.

Sebastian kneels behind him, buried to the forearm in Jim’s body, twisting his wrist very slightly and slowly flexing his fist deep inside his lover. Jim’s moans become breathier and louder as Seb’s movements stretch his inner walls, his body relaxing into and accommodating the deep penetration, his sphincter fluttering around Seb’s arm as the tight ring of muscle constricts after being stretched out so wide around his knuckles. 

Jim groans into his crossed arms. “Sebastian. More. _More_. Take me deeper, _please_.”

Sebastian leans forward, curving over the smaller man’s body, and begins to pump his arm, very gently, in and out of Jim’s body, moving his fingers slightly to stroke at his delicate inner walls, just grazing his lover’s sensitive prostate with the back of his hand. Jim arches himself up into Sebastian’s touch, rotating his hips slowly and groaning as Seb leans in to kiss lightly around the tight, hot skin of his hole. 

Seb traces the rim of Jim’s hole, where it’s stretched out around his arm, with the tip of his tongue, licking and sucking wetly, every nerve in Jim’s body responding to the intimate caress, then laps at the halo of dark curls encircling his arse, Jim’s musk and sweat heavy on his tongue. 

He peppers line after line of soft kisses and gentle lovebites over Jim’s buttocks and up his back before stretching up over him, Sebastian's erect cock rubbing at Jim's thigh and buttock, his hardened nipples brushing against the burning skin of Jim’s back, and locks his free arm tightly around Jim’s neck.

Jim’s eyes fly open and he gasps as he flexes back into Sebastian’s body, forced back on to the arm impaling him as Seb tightens the choke hold around his neck. His consciousness gradually fades as his whole universe condenses down into sparking bursts of light at the periphery of his vision and an all-consuming flood of pure physical sensation. Until there’s nothing but being opened up so wide, being so impossibly stretched out, and so vulnerable with Sebastian buried so deeply, nothing but being whelmed with waves of pleasure at the movements inside him, nothing but the now constant stimulation of his prostate and the pressure at his inner sphincter.

With a cry that is half keening wail, half groan of ecstasy, Jim climaxes, rope upon rope of thick, hot come shooting over his belly and chest, and collapses on to Sebastian, panting and moaning, the aftershocks of his orgasm heightened by the continuing contractions of his sensitive internal tissues around Seb’s forearm.

Once he is sure that Jim is totally spent, Sebastian works himself free as gently as he can, even so wringing a few last moans of pleasure from Jim as his knuckles slip free of his body.

Sebastian pulls Jim to him, wrapping him up in his arms against his warm body, stroking his soaking hair, and kissing away the tears beading Jim’s sable lashes. Jim nuzzles into his warmth and Seb hums gently as he holds him tight, Jim’s breath slowing as he drifts away into deep sleep.

Soon, Sebastian thinks, he’ll carry Jim gently off to bed, tuck him up warm and safe under the thick duvet. Later. But for now, he’ll hold his lover tight and cherish the warmth of his body against his own.


End file.
